Diez años
by Woozii
Summary: Aunque con todo el valor querían que lo suyo funcionara, el tiempo y los problemas del mundo real parecían no querer hacer nada más que distanciarlos. Los años se pasan volando cuando amas.


**Disclaimer:** HQ! Y sus personajes son de Furudate-sensei.

* * *

 **—Diez años—**

[2] verano; playa.

* * *

La primera vez que fueron ahí Tobio tenía quince años y él dieciocho. Ninguno de los dos sabía por qué habían hecho un viaje de hora y media, recorriendo ciento treinta kilómetros, para llegar a las costas de _Honshu,_ la cual claramente no traía buenos recuerdos a ninguna persona en Japón, pues el 2011 seguía en la mente de todos. Pero lo habían hecho. Lo habían hecho por la simple razón de hacerlo sin importarles que la temperatura máxima no alcanzara los diez grados y en la costa empeorara. Las bufandas que ambos vestían volaban en hondas por la dirección brutal del viento, el mar estaba gris y las olas furiosas.

Los dos estaban de pie uno al lado del otro. Observando el cielo encapotado y el infinito del azul marino que en ese momento tomaba tonalidades oscuras, como si se hallara sucio.

No había razón para estar ahí, salvo que sí lo había. En el fondo ambos tenían un algo de _por qué_. Tooru se graduaba pronto, tenía los exámenes para la universidad y no era sorpresa para ninguno que no se quedaría en Miyagi (todos se enteraron, pues su hogar no es muy grande y las noticias vuelan). Tobio tenía que seguir adelante; jugar partidos y derrotar más personas, alcanzar sus sueños. Y daba la impresión que fuera como fuese el escenario que alguna vez compartieron estaba por desaparecer.

—Es una vista horrible —farfulló Tooru mientras estornudaba y pateaba piedras con la punta de sus botines.

—Sí.

De pronto sus manos se unieron en un agarre sin razón.

Por la misma locura que tenían al visitar la costa en invierno habían decidido, por cosa de cada uno, intentar hacer funcionar una relación con todo por delante en su contra.

* * *

—¡Tobio-chan, si no te pones bloqueador te vas a quemar! O a broncear, y no sé cuál de los dos sería peor en ti.

—Siempre me bronceo en verano, da igual.

—¡Los rayos UV no dan igual! ¿No has escuchado de las enfermedades a la piel? ¡Ya, deja de moverte que yo mismo te pondré en la nariz!

—¡Oikawa-san, aléjate!

Forcejeando a su manera Tooru sostenía la crema en su mano mientras trataba de llegar a la cara de su novio. Kageyama se veía ridículo intentando detenerlo y fue en un momento de distracción por su parte que el mayor le robó un beso en la frente, dejándolo con una expresión estoica que le hizo explotar en carcajadas mientras las mejillas de Kageyama se tornaban rojas más rápido que cualquier insolación podría generar.

Al año siguiente habían decidido visitar la misma costa en las vacaciones de verano; Kageyama se tomó dos semanas para pasar con él sin tener que practicar vóley con Karasuno, aunque usualmente a regañadientes tenía que recordar que era importante que pasara su tiempo con Tooru, después de todo, ya casi nunca se veían. Su relación funcionaba por medios como mensajes de texto, fotos, redes sociales y _Skype,_ sobre todo eso.

—La vista es más bonita en verano que en invierno, ¿no crees?

—Hm…

—¡Oh! Cambia esa cara tuya.

Ambos se rieron mientras Tooru pasaba los brazos por encima de sus hombros, cargando todo su peso en un abrazo desastroso mientras que Kageyama sostenía sus manos entre las suyas. Sus piernas moviéndose juntas. Escondidos del resto de la gente que visitaba el lugar y sin importarles, realmente, que alguien pudiera verlos. Se rieron hasta que sus mejillas dolieron.

* * *

Al tercer año, cuando volvieron a ir, se sentaron a ver la puesta de sol y luego, trayendo las muchas mantas que habían sacado para la ocasión, se arroparon en el mismo lugar de siempre. Tooru apoyó su espalda en una de las rocas que ahí había mientras que Tobio se sentaba entre sus piernas, abrazando sus brazos y apoyando su cuerpo en él. Tomaron café caliente en un termo y escucharon el mar gruñir, mojando la arena y explotando contra otras rocas. Miraron los edificios cerca de la costa apagar sus luces y algunos borrachos cantando melodías de amores y desamores. Tooru le contó de constelaciones a Tobio y éste respondía entre monosílabos, jugueteando con sus dedos cálidos. Besó repetidas veces su cuello y mordisqueó la zona hasta dejar marcas que no se borrarían con facilidad.

—Oikawa-san… —intentó llamar el menor.

— _Hmm_ —canturreó él en su oreja mientras mordisqueaba también el lóbulo—. No me culpes. No puedo evitarlo. Nos vemos muy poco, tengo necesidades y tú estás muy sexy sentado entre mis piernas —a Kageyama le subieron los colores al rostro, diciendo que no pensaba hacerlo _ahí._ Tooru se río de él—. Sabes que bromeo, pero dame un gusto-

—¿Cuánto crees que dure lo nuestro? —preguntó de sopetón el chico.

Tooru parpadeó varias veces antes de comprender la pregunta. El cambio de tema y atmósfera fue un golpe bajo.

—No seas idiota.

* * *

—Deberíamos tomar algunos riesgos en nuestras vidas —comentó en esa ocasión Tooru. Su cabello era más desordenado con el viento de invierno y todo en él revoloteaba. Lo miró con intensidad mientras sujetaba sus manos—. Hagámoslo acá.

—No —sentenció Kageyama sin pensarlo dos veces mientras fruncía el ceño, acostumbrado a las locuras que su novio podía traer. Hizo vista ciega ante los ojos de cachorro de Tooru e intentó zafarse de su agarre—. Hace frío. No pienses que dejaré que hagas algo acá afuera. Nos pueden ver.

—Señor aburrido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Tooru se lanzó sobre él para pasar los brazos por su cintura, enrollándolos y logrando levantarlo del suelo lo suficiente para dar varias vueltas con él. Besó su barbilla varias veces mientras Kageyama, entre gruñidos e insultos, se aferraba a sus hombros por inercia y le exigía que lo bajara. Tooru no dijo nada y al final lo único que hizo fue buscar sus labios para juntarlos con los propios, y besarlo con las ganas que había tenido en los meses que no se vieron.

Se besaban como hace mucho no lo habían hecho y es que últimamente parecía que sólo podían hablar para tener peleas. Ninguno sabía a quién o qué culpar. ¿Sería el estrés de los exámenes de Tooru y las futuras prácticas de trabajo? ¿El cambio de vida en Kageyama cuando ingresó a la universidad? ¿El horario nuevo? ¿La falta de sueño?, ninguno sabía y tampoco les interesaba porque ahora lo único importante era el cuerpo de Kageyama debajo del suyo mientras lo acariciaba sobre la ropa. Importándole una mierda cualquier cosa que pasara (otra locura más). De fondo seguían escuchando el mar. Tooru besó su cuello mientras que Tobio jalaba mechones de su pelo. Ninguno sabía por qué últimamente peleaban tanto pero Kuroo, compañero de universidad, parecía tener todas las respuestas; "Quizás es por el tiempo. ¿Cuánto llevan juntos?", y él respondía cuatro años y algo, entonces Tetsurou se encogía de hombros; "Normal que peleen. Las relaciones se gastan y mientras más duraderas te darás cuenta que las peleas son constantes. Créeme". Tooru no lo decía pero le creía. Kuroo estaba también en una relación y aunque la suya podría haber contado el mismo tiempo propio, ya que con el susodicho siempre tuvieron química, no comenzaron a salir hasta que ambos estaban en la universidad.

Tooru no quería pensar en que las relaciones se gastaban. Tobio era la pareja que con más tiempo había estado y aunque no era su primera vez en algunas cosas sí que lo era en muchas otras, y él, sin duda, era la primera vez de Tobio en casi todo.

—Te amo tanto, oh, joder. Te amo tanto —murmuró contra los labios del menor mientras besaba varias veces, mordisqueando de vez en cuando y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. No era la primera vez que le decía aquello, pero si en la cual se oía más desesperado, como si tratara de probar un punto para sí mismo o él. No estaba seguro—: Dios, te amo demasiado.

* * *

El mar estaba extrañamente calmo.

—Espera, ¿cómo que te vas? —su voz se escuchaba sombría, serena pero al mismo tiempo desesperada. Miró al chico enfrente suyo que ahora parecía tener una expresión de disculpa que quizás no venía al caso, pero Tooru estaba fuera de sí. Un pánico se apoderó de él. Pasó las manos por el pelo varias veces y se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Intentó pensar que no era cierto pero claramente todo decía lo contrario—¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Cómo que te vas! ¡Por qué no me dijiste antes! —bramó mientras volteaba a mirarlo y se acercaba hasta rozar sus frentes. Su respiración agitándose.

Kageyama estaba serio.

—Tenía que pensarlo de antes y sabía cómo te pondrías —fue todo en cuanto dijo pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca él volvía a hablar, claramente tratando de calmarlo—: No creas que no lo he pensado, Tooru. Lo he pensado mucho y… bueno, nuestra relación a distancia funcionaba antes. No hay razón para que ahora no funcione-

—¡Eso era antes cuando estábamos a kilómetros, horas! ¡No cuando te vas a otro puto país! —bramó con fiereza mientras tomaba su hombro en un agarre feroz. Tobio frunció el ceño y se sacudió de él—¡Eres un egoísta!

—¿YO SOY EL EGOÍSTA? ¿TE HAS VISTO ALGUNA VEZ A TI? Siempre eres tú y tú, nunca me has apoyado en ninguna PUTA DECISIÓN QUE HE HECHO. Cuando entre a la universidad con la beca deportiva NO TE IMPORTO, es más, ¡parecía que estabas celoso! —Kageyama explotó también, empujando al mayor por el pecho con todas las fuerzas que logró reunir y logrando que traspillara unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Tooru se lanzó sobre él, sujetándolo del cuello de su camiseta—¡ERES UN CRÍO!

Entre la rabia Tooru pensó en que, al fin y al cabo, una pelea de ese calibre se veía venir.

Tobio tenía veinte y él veintidós.

Cinco años de relación se esfumaban con el viento del mar.

* * *

Al año siguiente fue la primera vez que esa parte de Honshu se encontraba solitaria. Después de todo, Tobio se encontraba en Estados Unidos y Tooru en su trabajo, casi egresado de la universidad. La vida de adultos les golpeaba a ambos y parecía querer separarlos cada vez más.

* * *

Con veinticinco años Tooru volvió a visitar la costa, en verano, con unos compañeros de trabajo. Habían decidido tomarse un descanso de las investigaciones y él como novato no podía rechazar las invitaciones de altos cargos. Además su departamento se sentía solitario; una habitación, un baño, cocina, el living pequeño, un balcón y un armario. No es como si tuviera por qué apurarse por llegar a casa o quedarse en ella.

Antes de entrar a un restaurante observó la zona en la cual con Tobio siempre se quedaban. Recordó las veces que bailaron ahí, cuando se besaban, cuando se reía, cuando se abrazaban, cuando miraron el amanecer quedándose en la noche y aquella ocasión en que lo llevó en su espalda por puro juego.

Después de casi dos años de intentar olvidarlo se preguntó cómo lo estaría haciendo sin él.

"Sin duda mejor que yo", fue lo único que logró responderse.

* * *

Se enteró que Kageyama había entrado al equipo nacional que los representaría en los Juegos Olímpicos. En otro país que ni era Japón y tampoco Estados Unidos. Calculó el día en que se efectuaría el partido y los partidos en caso de que fueran abriéndose paso hasta llegar a la cima. Cuando supo qué días eran exactamente, sabiendo que en todos los canales y partes hablarían solamente de eso, y los atletas que habían ido a representarlos en grande, tomó su auto y sin más que unas cuantas prendas de ropa decidió hacer un viaje hasta la costa. Ni si quiera se preocupó de arrendar en un hostal. Durmió en el auto.

La vista del mar todavía le gustaba tanto como a sus dieciocho años.

* * *

—No puedo creer que realmente estés aquí… —murmuró sintiéndose idiota por caer bajo las manipulaciones de Iwa-chan, quien le había llevado a la playa y luego le dejó esperando diciendo que iría al baño. El cabrón sabía perfectamente qué pasaría. Frente a él se hallaba Kageyama Tobio; más alto, con más músculo, más maduro y con los ojos más agudos pero a fin de cuenta el Tobio-chan que recordaba. El cambio era normal, tenía veinticuatro, al fin y al cabo. Lo que sintió no fue una pasión desenfrenada sino simplemente cariño eterno, tal vez por el pasado que compartían en común o porque, durante todos esos años, siguió amándolo como a ninguna otra persona. Quizás ahí estaba su razón para nunca sentar cabeza con nadie—¿Cuándo volviste?

—Hace unos días —para Tobio, Oikawa también era más diferente. A pesar de que él volvió sintiéndose otra persona y pensando que por fin habría alcanzado a su senpai, quien siempre fue su modelo a seguir, se encontraba con que él ya era un adulto en toda la regla mientras él seguía sintiéndose niño. Se creyó un torpe. Buscó en su mochila con un poco de incomodidad y enrolló el lazo entre sus manos. Cuando se lo mostró el brillante dorado les saludaba. No supo qué decir así que fue a lo básico—: Gane la de oro.

Tooru no supo qué hacer. Frente a él estaba la medalla de los juegos olímpico con el número uno incrustado, y entonces lo supo; a pesar de que Kageyama se veía como un hombre y debía ser un adulto, por dentro todavía era un niño que quería ser felicitado por sus acciones. Él había sacrificado todo por esa medalla (a sí mismo, entre medio), y quizás su Yo más joven habría muerto de envidia e incluso hubiera hecho lo mismo de tener la oportunidad pero ahora, más maduro, pensaba que no valía la pena perder todo sólo para conseguir algo como eso. Aunque claro, no lo dijo, porque era mayor y comprendía las cosas. Así que sonrió como cuando tenía dieciocho años, incluso como debió haberlo hecho más joven, en esos momentos en que iban a Kitagawa juntos y él no supo comportarse como un buen senpai. Sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos y sus dientes pequeños. Con esa expresión el corazón de Kageyama se aceleraba ante la imagen viva de su senpai con dieciocho años todavía y muchas aventuras por delante.

—¡Felicidades, Tobio-chan! —fue todo en cuanto dijo.

* * *

Tooru tenía veintiocho. Tobio veinticinco.

Habían pasado diez años desde la primera vez que pisaron esa zona de la costa y el lugar se sentía igual, mientras que ellos eran completamente diferentes. Se hallaban de pie, lado a lado, de la misma forma que antaño sólo que esta vez no hacía frío, sino calor. Era primavera e hicieron una escapada de locura para ver el mar. A Kageyama le hubiera gustado que le tomara de la mano, pero no lo hizo y él no se atrevió. Aunque había que tomar riesgos, se suponía, así que se armó de valor y formuló una pregunta:

—¿De qué otra forma habría durado lo nuestro?

—Fueron cinco años de relación, Tobio. No es como si no funcionara, exactamente —contestó el mayor sin voltear a verlo. Un algo se sintió en su pecho con esa pregunta que no esperaba y no sabía cómo responder sin colapsar.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Diablos, no lo sé. Éramos unos niños a mitad del cambio y en ese entonces nuestra diferencia de edad nos golpeó fuerte. No sabría responderte a eso —volteó a verlo para darse cuenta como Kageyama observaba hacia el mar con expresión perdida, medio triste y podía asegurar que estaba evocando memorias pasadas felices entre ambos. Él era culpable del mismo pecado. Por suerte siempre estuvo un poco demente para sus cosas, y por eso es que decidió ir por un todo o nada mientras con gentileza tomaba la mano del menor entre las suyas. Kageyama se sobresaltó pero se dejó hacer, mirándolo con extraña precaución. Todavía no volteaba a mirarlo—. Podemos mudarnos a Hokkaido. Estoy cansado de Tokio y quiero un cambio. Estoy seguro de que allá consigo un buen trabajo también, eh, ¿qué dices? Tú y yo. Porque te quedarás aquí, ¿cierto? O bueno, viajaras de vez en cuando pero… bien. Hokkaido suena bastante genial para ambos.

Kageyama lo miró con ojos abiertos, delineó su perfil y se sintió niño de nuevo perdidamente enamorado de la figura perfecta y llena de errores de su senpai, Oikawa Tooru.

Él volteó a mirarlo mientras le apretaba la mano.

—¿Qué dices, Tobio-chan? —sonrió con sus hoyuelos a la vista y usando el apodo cariñoso de siempre.


End file.
